


wrap me in your wings

by nightskywithrainbows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy has Wings, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-War, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, domestic abuse, harry is claustrophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskywithrainbows/pseuds/nightskywithrainbows
Summary: This beautiful prison, love is a cage, how can I breathe when every feathery moment is overshadowed with pain relived?But I’m here, here with him, and it can be okay, it will be okay, he will protect me from everything.Or: Veela AU. Harry is happy, except when he’s not.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	wrap me in your wings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is… it’s not happy. I hope you like it anyway! Post war, Draco is a Veela. Warning for mild panic attacks, flashbacks, and implications of domestic abuse.

______

Feathers, in front of my eyes, I trace them with shaking fingers. I’m cocooned in wonderful softness, shaking and terrified, and I can’t breathe, but he said I’m safe, it just feels like I’m back there, and instead of midnight black softness there is wood and spiders and my blood on the floor, but he said-

He chides me, I berate myself, this is stupid. This is stupid, god, I’m not with them anymore, and it’s okay, and he’ll protect me, he’ll protect me from everything. 

But the bed is covered in poison spikes, drive into my mind, and every time I see it I think of screaming without voice, bleeding without blood, choking while still breathing, dying while alive. 

And every time he slams me against the wall, every time he tells me how he loves my whimpers as he fucks me, every time he wraps me in his wings, I die a little more inside. 

______

As with every night, I sink into uneasy sleep troubled by dark shadows and a life spent trying to fill expectations. I see flame red hair, Sirius falls through the veil, Dobby collapses under a silver dagger, a bright green light-

I shoot awake, thrashing, and I am trapped, there are ropes and bars like the Ministry, ropes like Mungo’s, sheets like the beds in Hogwarts, they wrap around and squeeze like Nagini does, and they are choking my breath, and I will never be free.

They slowly open, I don’t notice, I’m locked in a cage of my mind, of the terrors of my past. Wings unfold, feathers leave my vision, I’m staring at the ceiling, painted with a glamour of the infinite sky. 

I can breathe. 

I look over at Draco, my midnight angel, diamond demon, painful love shooting in my heart. He looks so uncomfortable, wings hovering, and I reach up and coax them down despite being covered in a sheen of sweat. 

He sighs and sinks into sleep. 

I don’t.

______

Morning now, and apparently I did sleep, because I’m jerked awake with a “Love, are you okay? You were moving in the night, you made me move my wings.”

Shit. I disturbed him. “I’m so sorry about that, Draco, I know you like your wings around me.”

“Yes,” he says, face contorted into an expression of concern, “so why did you move? Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” I exhale, breathing shakily. 

“You’re lying.” I tense up. “Was it nightmares?” I slowly nod. “Voldemort?” Shake my head. 

“It- it was the Dursleys, I was- I was in the c- cupboard, and god I saw everyone dying and I couldn’t move-”

He interrupts, pulling me close to cry on his shoulder, and again wrapping his wings around me. For all that it binds, it comforts me as well, and I relax because this is _Draco,_ this is my beautiful Veela mate, so he will make it all okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos or even better, a comment! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
